I wanna be with you
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Rory is home from Washington, Dean is still away too. Rory and Jess are together and now ROry might be pregnant R/R!!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Yea, I know the basic story line has been done, but I really wanted to write one of my own, but don't worry things will be different. Please R/R!  
  
Disclaimer: If owned GG, Rory would have dumped Dean months ago, she and Jess would be together, blah blah blah. OK I don't own anything.  
  
"Whoa! How much did you pack?!?" Lorelai exclaimed as she dropped Rory's heavy suitcases on the floor.  
  
"Well, I didn't leave with much, but six weeks sure buys a lot of stuff! Most of it is for you anyway so don't complain." She replied  
  
Rinnng Rinnnng* The telephone began to ring.  
  
"Mom! Answer it!" Rory shouted to her mom.  
  
"I can't find it!" she replied. "Never mind I got it!"  
  
Rory laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey Ror?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"OK, don't hate me but there was an emergency at the Inn. Something about Sookie, and hospital and pumpkins. I have to go to the Inn first, and then I'm gonna go visit Sookie. Will you be all right on your own tonight?" she asked  
  
"Sure mom I'll order from Luke's and have a movie night." She replied  
  
"OK sweetie, I'll be home by ten in the morning." She said kissing Rory on the forehead.  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
"Oh! Rory! Before I forget to tell you, Dean said he couldn't get an early flight, so he will be home from Chicago on Monday, rather than tomorrow, Saturday."  
  
Lorelai left and Rory changed into a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a grey tank top. She picked up the phone and tapped out the diner's number.  
  
"Hey Luke! I wanted to place an order for dinner please." She requested  
  
"Sure." He replied  
  
"OK, cheeseburger, fries, and some coffee please. Oh, my mom's at the Inn so I'll walk over and pick it up in a few minutes."  
  
"Nah, I'll send Jess over to deliver it."  
  
"That would be great." She replied, happy that she would be able to see Jess again.  
  
A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hi Jess." She said as she pulled the door open  
  
"Hi Rory, how was Washington?" he asked  
  
"It was good. I missed everyone though." She replied  
  
"Well everyone here missed you too."  
  
"Do you wanna stay and watch the movie?" she asked  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
Ever since the kiss, Jess couldn't stop thinking about how much he wanted Rory to be his.  
  
They sat down and began to watch. About twenty minutes into the movie, as if reading each other's minds they turned and their lips met for quite awhile. They kissed for awhile and then still kissing him, Rory stood up and brought him in the direction of her bedroom. They went in, and closed the door.  
  
A Month Later*  
  
Rory and Jess had really never talked about that night again. Things were a little awkward between them but it wasn't that bad. Dean had come home, and a very guilty Rory broke up with him.  
  
It was about eight o clock in the morning on a Saturday, and Lorelai had already left for the wedding at the Inn. Rory was just beginning to open her eyes when she heard a tap on the window. She got up and opened the blinds to find Jess outside. She opened the window and let him in.  
  
"Good morning, I finished Oliver Twist, so I thought I'd bring it back." He said  
  
Rory turned a shade of green, and ran out of the room into the bathroom. Jess ran after her."  
  
"Rory? Are you OK?" he asked just as she threw up.  
  
Two minutes later, she threw up again. Jess sat by her side and held her loose hair back and rubbed her back. When she was finally finished, she looked up at Jess.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant." She said  
  
  
  
Heh heh, that was a short chapter but its only the first one. Read and Review so I know whther to go on or not! Thanks! 


	2. Telling Lorelai

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW, my other story as well if you get a chance! (The one I'm meant to be with) and if you wanna chat through AIM my sn is OoAnGeLfYrEoO. Enjoy!  
  
A look of shock spread across Jess's face.  
  
"Jess?" Rory asked quietly  
  
"OK, we need to buy a test right? I'll run to the market and buy one." He said  
  
"Wait, if you go and buy a test here in Stars Hollow, the gossip chain would spread everything around within thirty seconds. Let's drive to Hartford and get one." She said quickly  
  
"Good idea." He replied  
  
Rory smiled weakly at him.  
  
"Rory, I just want to let you know, if you are pregnant, I'll be here for you, and the baby. Forever. I love you." Jess looked into her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Jess."  
  
He helped her up and she went and got dressed. They went in Jess's car and drove to Hartford, chose a test and went back to Rory's.  
  
  
  
The two teens sat on the couch nervously, Rory's hand in Jess's. He looked over and saw the worried look on her face. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze just as the clock showed it was time to check and see if she was indeed pregnant.  
  
Rory stood up and went into the bathroom. When she came out, she looked at Jess and nodded, as tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
Jess jumped up and walked over to her. He enveloped her into a hug, and the two sat back down on the couch.  
  
"How are we going to tell Luke and Lorelai?" he wondered out loud  
  
"I'm not afraid to tell either one them." She said "It's my grandparents that I'm afraid to tell." She continued  
  
"I'll be right there with you when we tell everyone." He said  
  
She tried her best to smile, and the door opened up. In walked Lorelai and Luke, talking and laughing until they saw Rory's tear stained face.  
  
"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Lorelai asked giving her a hug.  
  
Better get it over with she thought to herself.  
  
"Mom, Luke, I'm.pregnant." She finished slowly and began crying again  
  
"Oh my god." Lorelai whispered  
  
"I'm so sorry." Rory cried  
  
"Shh.sweetie it's ok. I mean I'm not exactly happy that your pregnant but. who's the father?" she asked  
  
"I am." Jess spoke up  
  
Meanwhile, Luke still had a look of pure shock on his face.  
  
"Lorelai, I just want to let you know, I'm gonna be here for Rory and the baby. I love Rory, and I'm gonna be here to bring up my kid. I'm not gonna be like my father, who left us." Jess said  
  
"I know you'll be here for Rory." Lorelai replied  
  
"Well I guess we'd better make a doctor's appointment." Lorelai said, trying to break Luke out of his daze.  
  
"Luke!" she snapped her fingers.  
  
"What are you going to name it?" he asked Rory and Jess.  
  
They looked at each other,  
  
"I like the name Michelle for a girl." Rory said shyly  
  
"That's pretty." Lorelai agreed  
  
"I like Matthew for a boy." Jess added  
  
"I'm not happy about this you two, but I feel like I can't yell at you two, I mean, I was pregnant younger than you, and I know what it feels like when your parents scream at you, and lose contact with you for fifteen years. It sucks. I want to help you two." She spoke softly  
  
"Thank you mom." Rory whispered  
  
"Now come on, we have to call Dr. Green and see when we can get an appointment with her."  
  
Lorelai looked in the yellow pages, picked up the phone and dialed out the number. She put her on speaker phone.  
  
A voice answered:  
  
"Hello, Dr. Green's office."  
  
"Hi, this is Lorelai Gilmore, I was wondering if I could make an appointment for my daughter, Rory?"  
  
"We just had a cancellation, you can come now if you would like to."  
  
She looked at Rory who nodded.  
  
"We'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
At the Doctor's*  
  
Lorelai and Luke lead Rory and Jess, who were holding hands into the office.  
  
"Hi, I have an appointment." Rory told the receptionist  
  
"Of course, she is ready for you. You may go back there. The father can go too." The receptionist said eyeing Jess  
  
Rory and Jess walked down the hall and into a room, where a yound woman was standing.  
  
"Hi, you must be Rory, and you are the father?" she asked  
  
"Jess." He replied  
  
"OK, well let's get the appointment started then."  
  
After a few procedures, she looked at Rory.  
  
"Well Rory, you are indeed pregnant."  
  
Rory nodded and smiled weakly.  
  
"Your baby is healthy, and even though it's too early to determine the sex, your due date is March 12. We can give you the sex of the baby when you come next month." She finished  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Jess said as he helped Rory up and walked her back into the waiting room.  
  
"So?" Lorelai asked  
  
"I'm pregnant, the due date is March 12." She replied  
  
"Let's go schedule your next appointment and we can go home." Lorelai gave Rory a hug and went to talk to the receptionist.  
  
Later on that evening*  
  
Lorelai and Rory were at home. Luke and Jess were in the apartment.  
  
"Uncle Luke?"  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"I need your help and advice."  
  
"What's up kid?"  
  
"I want to ask Rory to marry me."  
  
OK, If you want me to go on, I need some reviews!!! 


	3. Telling her grandparents

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I hope you like where the story is going.  
  
"You what?" Luke asked in disbelief  
  
"I want Rory to have the best. I want to ask her to marry me. I want her to finish high school, go to Harvard." he continued on  
  
Luke nodded understandingly.  
  
"OK, well first we need a ring, and then the rest is all yours. Its late now, but I'll take you in the morning. You should also wait until she tells Emily and Richard." Luke said  
  
"I know, I just want to be prepared."  
  
Jess went to sleep that night nervous about becoming a father, but had a smile on his face.  
  
The next morning*  
  
"You ready to go?" Jess asked Luke  
  
"Yea, let's go." He replied  
  
Luke couldn't believe that his nephew was going to be a father, and would be married too. He shook the emotion away and got into Jess's car.  
  
They drove to a jewelry store in Hartford, and looked at the display of engagement rings. Jess spotted the perfect ring, it was simple, gold band with a simple, yet pretty diamond in the middle of it.  
  
"This is it. Its perfect." He brought the ring to the salesman and purchased it. The salesman put it into a small velvet box and gave it to Jess, and wished him congratulations.  
  
When they returned to Stars Hollow, he went to see how Rory was. He rang the bell and Rory answered, welcoming him inside.  
  
"Jess, I have to tell my grandparents tonight. I'm so scared." She whispered to him.  
  
"Rory, I'll be right there with you, don't worry. And don't stress too much, its not good for the baby." He said hugging her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to come?" she asked him  
  
"Of course I'm sure, Rory" he replied giving her a soft kiss  
  
"Be here by 5:30." She said smiling  
  
  
  
Jess showed up just as planned, and in no time, Lorelai, Rory, and Jess were standing in front of the Gilmore mansion, debating on whether or not to ring the bell.  
  
"You ring it." Rory hissed  
  
"I don't wanna." Lorelai whined  
  
"Ugh, I'll do it." Jess compromised as he pushed the bell.  
  
The door was answered by Emily, who ushered them into the living room.  
  
"How is everyone?" she asked  
  
"Fine." Lorelai replied  
  
"Anything new with anyone?" Emily asked as Richard walked in.  
  
"Actually, theres something I have to tell you two." Rory said nervously  
  
"Yes?" they looked at her  
  
"I'm p-p-pregnant." She managed to stutter out  
  
"Excuse me?" they both asked  
  
"I'm pregnant." She repeated.  
  
Looks of shock waved across Emily and Richard's faces.  
  
"Excuse me." Rory got up and ran from the room crying, Lorelai following her.  
  
Jess sat there and began to speak.  
  
Emily interrupted, "Are you the father?"  
  
"Yes." He said "I just wanted to let you two know, that I will be there for Rory and the baby, I want both Rory and I to finish high school, and her to go to Harvard, and I'm planning on asking her to marry me tonight." He said holding out the ring to Richard and Emily. "I know it might be difficult, but if we have support from you, it would make things easier for us, it would mean a lot."  
  
Richard though for a moment.  
  
"You love my granddaughter?" he asked  
  
"Very much." Jess replied  
  
"You will be there for both her and this baby?" he asked  
  
"Yes sir, of course."  
  
Richard looked at Emily who nodded.  
  
"We will help support you two and the baby, under the circumstances that you two graduate, and Rory gets to go to Harvard. We can help buy a nice apartment for your small family."  
  
"Thank you sir, it means a lot to me to make Rory happy."  
  
Just then, Rory and Lorelai walked back into the room together.  
  
"Rory, your grandmother and I have decided to help support you, Jess, and the baby." Richard said  
  
"Thank you." She said  
  
Jess knew that this was the time. He pulled out the velvet box and got down on one knee in front of Rory.  
  
"Rory, I want the best for you. Graduate high school, go to Harvard, have the support you need from me. I love you, will you marry me?" he asked as he held the ring in front of her.  
  
Tears welled up in Rory's eyes, and she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I will marry you."  
  
Jess slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent discussing the wedding to be held. It was decided it would be in two months, which was long enough to get everything ready.  
  
The three returned back to Stars Hollow that night, everyone relived at the outcome of the evening. Jess walked Rory into the house, and tucked her into bed, after all she did need her rest.  
  
He sat next to her, and held her hand.  
  
"Good night Rory, I love you."  
  
"Good night Jess, I love you too."  
  
I liked that chapter ( More tomorrow definitely unless I get no reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! 


	4. Plans

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know that the characters' reactions are kind of weird but I want my story to be different from everyone elses! Everyone else has Emily and Richard really really mad, and well this is just the way I wanted to write my story.  
  
Two months later at their next doctor's visit*  
  
"Good morning you two." Doctor Green said as they walked into the room.  
  
"Good morning" they both replied as Rory went to sit in the chair.  
  
"Shall we begin?" the doctor asked  
  
"Sure, will we know what the sex is?" Rory asked her  
  
"Yes, you will! OK so how many months pregnant are you?" she asked Rory  
  
"She's 4 months." Jess answered immediately  
  
"What are you doing about school?" the doctor asked her curiously  
  
" I attended Chilton until I began to show, and now I'm being home schooled, and if everything works as planned, we are going to move to Boston so that I can attend Harvard." She explained  
  
"OK, I have the sex of your baby right here. Would you two like to know?"  
  
Jess and Rory exchanged glances. Then Rory turned back to the doctor and nodded.  
  
"Your having a boy! Congratulations!"  
  
"Oh my god. I'm gonna be a father." Jess said in disbelief  
  
"Took you long enough to realize that one genius." Rory muttered  
  
"No, I mean, I'm going to have a son. This is unbelievable." It looked like Jess was about to cry.  
  
"OK Rory, I need to see you in two more months, and then once in your eight month." The doctor explained  
  
"Thank you doctor"  
  
Jess took Rory's hand still in somewhat of a shock, and led her out to the car, where he helped her in, and drove back to Stars Hollow.  
  
"I can't believe we are getting married next week!" Rory exclaimed nervously  
  
"I know. Its kinda weird isn't it? Jess asked  
  
"No. Even if it weren't for the baby, I think I would be walking down the aisle with you eventually anyway." She blushed  
  
"Oh? Did you always think you would marry me?" he asked smiling  
  
"I knew I loved you." She answered  
  
Jess just looked at her and smiled. In his mind he thought about how he had loved her from the moment he came to Stars Hollow and saw her reading, she was so beautiful.  
  
  
  
When they arrived back in Stars Hollow, Jess dropped Rory at home, and went to work with Luke in the diner.  
  
As Rory walked in, she saw her mother and her grandmother sitting at the table.  
  
"SO? What is it?!?" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"I want Jess to be here when I tell you guys. So tonight at dinner."  
  
"Meanie" Lorelai muttered  
  
"Rory, we're here to discuss the wedding. We've already agreed that Lane and your mother are bridesmaids, your father will be giving you away, we have your dress and the bridesmaids dresses, their will be white flowers, and it will be held in the small church in Hartford. Everyone in Stars Hollow has been invited, I think that's it."  
  
Stars Hollow had been shocked when they found out, but have been very supportive of Rory and Jess.  
  
"It sounds good." Rory replied smiling.  
  
"Tonight at dinner we will discuss what happens after the baby is born." Emily said.  
  
"I WANNA KNOW IF IT'S A GIRL OR A BOY!" Lorelai shouted  
  
"TONIGHT!" Rory shouted back laughing.  
  
Dinner at Emily and Richard's*  
  
As Rory, Jess, Lorelai, Luke, Richard, and Emily were seated around the table, they began to discuss plans for after the baby was born.  
  
"Well, Luke and I thought, that after they are married, Jess will move in with us, so he'll be with Rory when the baby is born, and I can give them a hand with the baby until they go off in August. By the way, you have to tell us what your having!!!" Lorelai said  
  
"OK, we're having a.boy!" Rory said happily.  
  
"A little Matthew!! Yay!" Lorelai shouted  
  
"Congratulations! Lorelai, I think your plan sounds wonderful." Emily said  
  
"Yes, and wherever they decide to attend school, Emily and myself will help to support them." Richard finished.  
  
"I'm going to be a father." Was Jess's contribution to the conversation  
  
"He catches on quick." Luke muttered  
  
Rory laughed and explained what happened earlier at the doctor's.  
  
The rest of the evening went fairly smooth.  
  
In the middle of dessert, Rory jumped up.  
  
"Ouch!" she cried  
  
"What's wrong?" Jess asked alarmed  
  
"I don't know. This is weird."  
  
Lorelai stood up and walked to the other side of the table. She placed her hand on Rory's stomach and giggled.  
  
"He's kicking, Rory." She explained  
  
"That's it? Oh that's a relief!" she laughed  
  
Everyone else including Luke laughed along and went to feel Rory's stomach.  
  
A few hours later, Rory yawned and leaned on Jess's shoulder.  
  
"I think I'd better get her home, she's tired." He said to everyone  
  
"OK, we're going to stay a little longer." Lorelai said  
  
"You have your car, right?" Luke asked  
  
"Yea, come on Rory." He helped her off the couch and walked her out to the car. He helped her in and they drove back into Stars Hollow.  
  
When they walked into the house, it was already eleven. She changed into her pajamas and walked into her room. Jess was sitting on her bed reading. She climbed under the covers and snuggled up to Jess, who began reading to her. Within twenty minutes, she was sound asleep, so he kissed her, and fell asleep too, next to his soon-to-be wife and son.  
  
OK, next chapter, The Wedding! (oohs and ahhhs) ok please review if yo want me to continue, otherwise, I won't. Peace! 


	5. Wedding Day

A/N: Please read and review!  
  
"Rory! Wake up!" Lorelai bounded into Rory's room, two giant mugs of coffee in her hands.  
  
Rory stirred and sat up rubbing her eyes. All of a sudden she jumped out of bed.  
  
"I'm getting married today!" she shrieked  
  
"Duh! Here, drink your coffee, take a shower, and meet me in my room in a half an hour sharp!" Lorelai ordered as she ran the shower  
  
After both had showered, Lorelai put her dress on. It was lavender, and it flowed gracefully to the floor. She fixed her hair so that it was straight, and put small white flowers in it.  
  
Now it was Rory's turn. She sat in her bathrobe as Lorelai pulled her hair back into a french twist. Of course, Rory too had the small white flowers tucked into the twist. Lorelai then did both of their makeup, and helped Rory into her dress.  
  
Rory's dress was of course white, and it was long and flowy. It had a square neckline, and a beaded design on top.  
  
The two Gilmore Girls stood in front of one another, as if mirror images. Lorelai began to tear up.  
  
"Your mascara will run! Don't cry!" Rory smiled at her emotional mother.  
  
Lorelai closed her eyes and nodded. "Ready?" she asked  
  
Rory nodded her head. They walked outside of the house, and into the car that Emily and Ricahrd had sent over to take them to the church.  
  
The Church  
  
Luke and Jess were getting ready in a room the church had provided them with.  
  
Jess was looking sharp in his tuxedo, and finishing up when Luke came up to him.  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Uncle Luke."  
  
"If you do anything anything to Rory and that kid, I'll kill you." He threatened  
  
"I know. Don't worry. I love her. I'm gonna love our kid." He reassured his uncle  
  
Luke nodded. He knew Jess would never hurt them. "Ready?" he asked  
  
Jess nodded, and followed Luke out into the church, and took his place at the altar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All of the guests had been seated. Everyone from Stars Hollow, even Dean had come to the wedding. Chilton friends, Emily and Richard's friends, even Christopher had come.  
  
The music began.  
  
"You look beautiful." Christopher whispered to Rory as he took her by the elbow and began to walk her down the long aisle.  
  
She saw Miss Patty and Babette sitting together, dabbing their teary eyes. She looked the other way and saw Dean. His eyes were full of hurt and pain. Rory didn't need this right now. She looked down the aisle and saw Jess. He was smiling at her and she smiled back.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, she had made it down to the altar.  
  
Jess took her small hand in his, and they turned to face the minister.  
  
"Dearly beloved." He began "we are gathered here today to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony." He continued  
  
Rory felt the baby kicked and she looked down at her stomach, then back up at Jess who mouthed, "I love you." To her  
  
All of a sudden, Jess was saying "I do."  
  
"And do you, take Jess Mariano to be your husband?" the minister went on  
  
"I do." She said clearly  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He finished  
  
Jess took Rory's hands and leaned down and gave her a sweet passionate kiss.  
  
Applause filled the church, and the new couple ran out to the limo which took them to their reception at the Inn.  
  
The reception  
  
"Congratulations, suga." Babette was congratulating them as Lane and Lorelai ran in.  
  
"I can't believe your married!" cried Lane as she, Rory, and Lorelai shared a group hug.  
  
"Rory, dear, congratulations." Emily walked over and hugged Rory, as Richard shook Jess's hand.  
  
"Thank you grandma."  
  
"Now Rory, Jess, we'd like to talk to you two." Richard said taking them and Lorelai into a room.  
  
"First. Lorelai?" he asked.  
  
Lorelai produced two envelopes. On one of them, the logo printed was a Harvard logo, and on the other, a Boston College logo.  
  
"These came yesterday." She explained  
  
Rory tore into her envelope.  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore the third." She read aloud "Congratulations! We are pleased to say that you have been accepted into Harvard University!" she shrieked "I made it!" Jess pulled her into a huge hug  
  
"I'm so proud of you." He whispered into her ear  
  
"Open yours Jess." She encouraged him  
  
"Congratulations, you have been accpeted into Boston College!"  
  
It was Rory's turn to hug him.  
  
"congratulations! The both of you!" Lorelai hugged them both  
  
"Now for the rest of your gifts." Emily continued. She pulled an envelope out of her bag, and pulled out two keys.  
  
"For your apartment, in Boston." She explained  
  
"Our own apartment." Rory said smiling at Jess  
  
"Yes, there are two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom, and an extra room." Emily said  
  
"Wow, thanks so much." Jess said squeezing Rory's hand.  
  
"And last," Richard pulled another envelope out. Inside was a check for five hundred dollars. "You will receive five hundred a month once the baby is born."  
  
"Thank you guys so much!" Rory hugged he grandparents.  
  
"I'm so proud of you sweetie. Going to Harvard!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"Well, we had better get back out there." Rory spoke up  
  
Jess took her by the hand, and led her back out to the main room. For the rest of the evening, they were congratulated, and spent the time dancing and talking with friends.  
  
  
  
All of Jess's things had been moved into the Gilmore house. They got home that night, and Rory was exhausted.  
  
"You need rest." He ushered her upstairs and into bed.  
  
"Will you read to me?" she asked. This had become a tradition.  
  
"Of course." He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled into his warm body, and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! Next chapter soon I hope. Remember to review! 


	6. the birth

A/N:Thanks for all the great reviews! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
3 Months Later  
  
It was March 15, three days after Rory's due date. Rory was very uncomfortable in her ninth month of pregnancy.  
  
Rory couldn't find a comfortable postion. She kept squirming around.  
  
"Ya wanna go for a walk?" Jess asked her  
  
"Yea, if I can get up!" she exclaimed  
  
Jess helped her off the couch, and they walked outside into the breezy day. One hand on her back, the other protectively on her shoulder, he helped her walk, or rather try to walk through Stars Hollow. No sooner had they left the vicinity of the house, Rory froze.  
  
"Jess? My water just broke."  
  
"Okay, don't panic, call Lorelai, go to hospital." He panicked out loud  
  
"Lorelai!" Jess shouted as he brought Rory back into the house.  
  
Lorelai appeared at the top of the stairs.  
  
"IS IT TIME?" she shrieked  
  
"YES!" they both yelled back  
  
"Call Luke, Jess. Tell him we'll pick him up in front of the diner in exactly a minute. I'll grab Rory's things." She ran into Rory's bedroom.  
  
Rory meanwhile was freaking out on her own trying hard not to pass out from the pain she was experiencing. "Ow!" she cried as Jess ran back into the room.  
  
"Come on, lets get you into the jeep." He helped her walk outside and put her in the backseat. Less than a minute later, they had stopped at the diner, picked Luke up and were on there way to the hospital.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Name?" the nurse asked as they ran into the hospital  
  
"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." Jess replied  
  
"She's in labor?" the nurse asked  
  
"What do you think?" Lorelai shot back  
  
After Rory was put into a room, they were told by the doctor it would still be awhile.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lorelai walked out of the room, and into the waiting room where she saw Luke sitting, staring into space.  
  
"Hey." She sat down next to him  
  
"They've both grown up so much in the past nine months." He said looking at her  
  
"I know. I know Rory will make a great mother, and Jess a great father. Don't worry, I know Jess wouldn't do anything to hurt them. I know."  
  
Luke nodded in agreement. " It's weird how some things work out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Jess, it hurts!" Rory wailed in pain  
  
"Almost over, five seconds.four..three..two.done!" he said as she made it through another contraction.  
  
Rory breathed hard, and put her head back.  
  
"Keep breathing." He instructed her. "Here, in all the frenzy before, I remembered this." He held his worn copy of Oliver Twist in the air.  
  
"Ooh, read to me. Maybe it will help me relax."  
  
As he began to read, his soothing voice made her calm.  
  
3 hours later  
  
Still, no baby. Luke and Lorelai had been sitting in the damn waiting room for three hours, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I need to go for a walk." She announced standing up.  
  
"Yea, me too." The two stood up, ready to go outside when a nurse rushed out to them.  
  
"Its time." She announced  
  
"She-what-now?" they stuttered  
  
"Yes!" the nurse replied, just sit here and relax, it won't be much longer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"One more push Rory." The doctor was saying  
  
Rory gripped Jess's hand and he kissed it. "You can do it Ror." He said encouragingly  
  
A minute later, a little baby boy was born.  
  
"Hi Matthew." Rory was cooing "I'm you mommy."  
  
"Uh, hi, I'm your dad." Jess said awkardly  
  
"Here, hold him." Rory said placing Matthew in Jess's arms.  
  
*Click* went a camera as Lorelai snapped photos.  
  
"Can I hold him?" she asked Rory  
  
"Of course." She replied smiling  
  
"Hey there Matt, I'm your grandma, Lorelai, you can call me whatever you want. What? I look to young to be a grandma? Well, aren't you a little charmer!" everyone laughed  
  
Rory yawned and Lorelai said, "I think we should give Rory some rest." She placed Matthew back into Jess's arms, and Jess sat on the edge of Rory's bed. Rory closed her eyes and fell asleep next to her family.  
  
Click* went Lorelai's camera from outside the room.  
  
  
  
Hey! Sry, this is a really really really short chapter, but Ive been really busy lately and augh so much is going on. I'll update soon. Thanks for being patient. 


End file.
